Questions and Answers whether you like it or not
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Kakashi gives his students a mission with a little twist of his own.. You ask a question, you GET an answer. Whether your victim likes it or not. Sasunaru, shounenai throughout, limey yaoi in last chapter.
1. The assignment

Disclaimer: Yo! I don't own Naruto and any of the characters, and if you're not Masashi Kishimoto (aka Manga-ka God) then neither should you!

CHAPTER ONE

Kakashi popped in front of his faithful Team seven, immediately being barraged by outraged shouts at his lateness. The predictable fuming cries from Naruto and Sakura, and the usual slight twitch in Sasuke's right eye. The jounin just laughed and brought out some paper from the pouch at his backside.

"What's that for, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded immediately, coming dangerously close to the teacher, trying to peer at the papers. Sakura hit him on the head.

"Just let him explain, baka!" she yelled. Kakashi sighed. Man, these teenagers of his were proving to be even more troublesome than their twelve-year-old selves. He brought the papers out of reach of the curious fox-boy.

He earned their attention by clearing his throat. "Alright, today's mission… is to improve on our teamwork!" He didn't even need to hear the groans that followed his announcement. "Now, I have with me one sheet of paper for each of us. Yes, that does mean that I am actually participating in this, as teacher-student relations are just as important as student-student relations." He gave a crafty smile beneath his mask.

Sasuke rolled his years, CLEARLY seeing just how much fun this exciting task was promising. Naruto hung his head and slumped his shoulders, openly showing how Sasuke was feeling by loudly complaining. Their female teammate actually seemed to like the idea, though.

"So, on each of these sheets in a set of topics. We will go around asking questions to each other according to these topics. And you actually have to give a detailed response," at this he glanced over at the Uchiha, who in turn rolled his eyes again, "because you will be handing in your answered sheet to me at the end of the session." He gave his characteristic happy smile, loving his job.

"Aw, you mean we actually have to write stuff?" Naruto asked, disappointed. He nevertheless took the pen and paper his sensei handed him. "Hmph, I'm sure that Sasuke-teme doesn't even have anything interesting to say anyways." He pouted, reading the topic list.

Sakura looked adoringly at Sasuke. "Oh I'm sure he has lots interesting to say! More than you Naruto!"

The four at down in a close circle on a spot in the grass, each holding their paper and pen on their thigh.

"Good. Now, who would like to go first and start the rounds?" Kakashi asked. He was actually surprised that they have cooperated thus far.

Naruto glanced at the dark-haired boy beside him and narrowed his eyes, almost daring him to volunteer. Sakura then raised her hand with enthusiasm. Well, she was happy that today's mission was a quiet writing one rather than an active one, after all. She needed a break from always training.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright Sakura. Choose a topic and a vic – I mean, member and ask away!" Sasuke glared at the man, and at fate. He knew who the girl was going to choose; it was ridiculously obvious. Stupid Kakashi and his stupid team bonding exercises.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was sitting across the quadrant from her. "Sasuke! I choose you!" Sasuke twitched. That phrase seemed ODDLY familiar to him… Sakura glanced down at her topic list, grinning. "Alright, hm… what are your favourite things to go, besides mission related activities?" She looked back up, waiting for an answer and gripping her pen over her paper. The other members of the quad turned their attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't move a muscle or react to the pressure. "Hn. I don't have any other hobbies than training for missions."

"Sasuke, you must have at least one thing to do to pass the time," Kakashi offered. "Just think of anything you do at home."

The Uchiha sighed. "Fine. I think. That's my favourite thing to do at home." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Well, he supposed that was the best he was going to get.

Sakura perked up. "About who? Or what?" she asked, hoping his answer would be her.

"How I'm going to avenge my clan and murder Itachi."

Naruto smirked, snorting out loud at the predictable answer. "Hah! I knew it. Geez, how boring."

Sakura shrugged and neatly wrote out her answer, happy to have gotten one at all.

Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. "Ooh, pick me next! Alright, SAKURA—"

"Actually, I'm imposing a new rule. Whoever had just been asked has to then ask next," Kakashi spoke up. "So that would put Sasuke as next."

Naruto pouted and glared at Sasuke.

'_Oh yay…'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically. He glanced down at the list of topics he had and then at his three companions, thinking about how stupid all of this really was. But as his gaze passed over Kakashi, he was a tad startled at the maniacal look him his eye. It was telling Sasuke: 'Do it or else you DIE!' Sasuke twitched. '_Um… fine then.'_ "Naruto-dobe," he mumbled his choice, looking to his left. Naruto seemed a bit _too_ excited to having been asked by Sasuke.

"YEAH?!" he shouted enthusiastically, nearly causing everyone in the circle to become permanently deaf.

'_What a total MORON! Ugh…'_ "Who… um," he paused, thinking over his choice of question. He stared at his subject sheet, deciding which one was the least stupid to ask. All of them were pointless, but he supposed he WAS being evaluated on this. "Why did you invent the Sexy no Jutsu?" He asked, picking from the _Techniques_ section.

Naruto gave a toothy grin. "Wow, you actually asked a good question! Hm, I invented it so I could anything from a guy, and so I could defeat enemies on a mission with it. It works pretty well! Like, take Ebisu and Ero-senin…"

"Alright, I get it," Sasuke cut him off, jotting down the reply. That question and answer had actually satisfied all of team seven's curiosities, whether they would admit it or not. Naruto's Sexy no Justu and related techniques were very interesting, after all. At least that's what Kakashi thought. Sakura was just glad that Sasuke had asked it first and that she hadn't had to. Now she could avoid the disturbing demonstration that Naruto would have undoubtedly given, had she had asked him.

Naruto didn't even have to be picked to ask his question and take his first turn. He just plunged right into it. The rest of the group was a tad jolted when he even stood up and jabbed a finger down at Kakashi, yelling out; "Kakashi-sensei! Why don't you ever take off your mask?!" Ah. Now THAT felt good.

Sasuke and Sakura leaned forward in anticipating, anxious to hear the response.

"Hn, interesting question. I never take my mask off because… I don't feel the need to," he replied, looking cross-eyed up at Naruto's finger.

All of this students collectively groaned. "That's not a very detailed answer!" exclaimed the blond, who had sat down somewhat dejectedly and wrote down the reply anyways. Kakashi merely shrugged and made a sound of indifference, being the cool person he is.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. This game really was a HUGE waste of his time. He would rather be training, or preoccupying himself with something useful.

Kakashi smiled and stole a glance down at the paper lying in his lap. "My turn!" he said joyously. "I think I'll choose… Sasuke!" he got the famous Uchiha death-glare. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where and why?"

Sasuke rested his head in his hands, thinking over the response he would give. "I would go to wherever my enemies currently were, to defeat them." Naruto almost gagged at the boring answer.

Sakura glistened. "So brave!" she whispered, in awe.

Sasuke didn't even look up from the ground as he asked, "Sakura, what would be your ideal mission?"

The kunoichi sat up, fixing her posture to be polite when answering. "Hmm… probably what we're doing right now, or reconnaissance on an enemy party." After answering she grinned and watched as her questioner wrote down her words. She took a breath and began to say the 's' that began Sasuke's name but received an intense warning glare from across and changed the name on her lips.

"Uh, okay, Naruto-kun. Oh, hehe, who is your crush?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? That can't be on the list!" He checked the list. Damnit, it was on the list! "Aw Kakashi-sensei, why the hell did you put something like THAT in?!" He gave a heated glare at his sensei.

"Just answer!" Both Sasuke and Sakura pushed at the same time, proceeded by an awkward silence all around…

Kay, so, I thought that'd be good place to end the first chapter. Bwahah. So, I hope it's not too obvious who's gonna be Naruto's answer to Sakura's question. Well, keep reading and you'll find out! Reviews will help the chapter get posted faa-a-ster!


	2. The Question

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything related to Naruto, save this fanfiction, and neither should you if you're not MK-sama.

_Previously in Chapter one…_

"_Uh, okay, Naruto-kun. Oh, hehe, who is your crush?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "What? That can't be on the list!" He checked the list. Damnit, it was on the list! "Aw Kakashi-sensei, why the hell did you put something like THAT in?!" He gave a heated glare at his sensei._

"_Just answer!" Both Sasuke and Sakura pushed at the same time, proceeded by an awkward silence all around…_

CHAPTER TWO

"I mean, geez, we're not twelve anymore…" Naruto mumbled, looking off to the side. He looked up and blushed. "Anyways, that's easy. It's Sakura-chaaaaa – what?!" He cut himself off, finding that he couldn't finish the name. "Sakuraaa– augh!" He pawed at his mouth, trying to find the invisible force that was cutting off his words.

"Dobe!" Sasuke interjected. "Stop fooling around!"

"I'm not, Sasuke-teme!" The two boys stopped bickering and looked at Kakashi, to notice that he was shaking with silent laughter. All three of his students turned and shouted accusations at him. He only laughed harder.

"Spill it!" Naruto shouted, his fists aimed at Kakashi in a threatening manner.

Kakashi raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay! I placed you all under a sort of… Truth Jutsu when we started the game! Relax."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired jounin. "When the hell did you do that?" He should surely have been able to have sensed any jutsus…

"Actually, it was officially activated when you wrote down the first letter of an answer on the papers I handed out to you, or the first letter of your name," he replied, smiling secretively at the genius that was he. "And it will deactivate itself when you had the complete sheets in to me."

"That's really smart!" Sakura added, impressed at her teacher.

"Che, no it's not," Sasuke said, scowling and folding his arms. "That only means that Kakashi has the jutsu on him too, seeing as he couldn't control which of the four papers he gave each of the three of us. Now he'll tell us anything." Naruto laughed and insulted Kakashi's intelligence.

"Ah yes, but not if I know how to maneuver around the answers but wording them differently. Anyway, you'll see better how it works later. And I believe our Sakura-chan is still waiting for her answer, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah! Answer, Naruto. And you can give up trying to say it's me. Obviously, it isn't," she accused, perhaps a little disheartened at that knowledge.

The blonde's face turned red and he stuttered. "W-What if you don't, ya know, answer at all?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and held an index finger up. "Ah well, just think back to the Forest of Death from the Chuunin exams and what we told you would have happened had you opened the secret scrolls early."

Naruto gulped. Maybe this innocent team bonding exercise had just turned… not so innocent. Furthermore, by that point in time, Team 7 knew to not simply ignore their sensei's warnings. On ANYTHING. No questions asked.

"Damn. Er, I have a crush on Hinaaa - damnit. No, it's definitely Inooo-." They all sat and watched as his face turned darker shades of red and as his frustration grew.

"Naruto, the longer you wait and avoid answering the question, the more embarrassment you'll have to endure…" Kakashi offered, trying to be helpful for once.

Naruto only fidgeted more, embarrassed only further by Kakashi's comment. He pouted and looked down at his lap. He then exhaled loudly, shut his eyes and mumbled out his answer. His two teammates hadn't heard what had come out of his mouth, however apparently Kakashi had. His visible eye widened in shock.

"Say it again, usurutonkachi! We didn't hear it!"

"Yeah, I need to write it down…"

"Uh, no, it's okay Naruto, you don't have to ---."

"Fine! I said, it's SASUKE GODDAMNIT!"

Awkward silence followed the group's episode. Kakashi smacked a hand to his forehead and grimaced, Naruto had a surprised expression, Sakura dropped her pen through loose fingers, and Sasuke looked pale. He twitched. Some birds, sensing impending awkwardness, hurriedly escaped the intense scene for shelter.

Kakashi recovered the fastest and clapped his hands together in front of him, breaking the silence. "You know what? I say we have a brief intermission. A break. Go anywhere you want, just be back to this spot in five minutes." And with that, he got up and poofed away to some unknown dimension, leaving his students smothered by an awkward atmosphere.

"Hah! Good idea!" Sakura exclaimed, sounding slightly strained and desperate to leave. Leaving her pen and paper, she got up and ran in some random direction.

The two chunnins sat in silence, watching the colourful retreating back of their teammate. Somewhere in the distance, a brave bird chirped hopefully.

Sasuke slowly turned and looked at his remaining teammate, this time with completely new eyes. No, he hadn't switched to the sharingan. He was seeing Naruto a bit differently. Though, it easily could have been the sharingan eyes he was looking through, because Naruto's face was completely red from blushing. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to make a comment, Naruto stood up abruptly, startling him.

The blond laughed, sounding slightly panicked, and stretched. "Yeah, well, I dunno 'bout you but I'm going to go… and… swim in the river! Under the bridge. Yeah," he said, making up some lame-ass excuse on the spot. He then ran off towards the bridge where they had met earlier that day. Which… wasn't really very smart, seeing as it was only about ten feet away from their spot, and if his plan was to escape from Sasuke, the raven-haired ninja would easily be able to catch up to him. Which was exactly what Sasuke was planning on doing.

He huffed and stood up, letting the assignment and pen fall to the ground; he really couldn't care less about those right now. All he did care for was getting answers not to the questions on the paper, but to the questions buzzing around in his head. For instance, for how long had his best friend seen him as more than just a friend? To what degree did his feelings measure up to? And how would he murder his sensei for causing them both such humiliation? Yes indeed, all of these were very vexing problems.

Suddenly, about five feet away from his target, the Uchiha stopped. He then dawned a very devious smirk. Oh, brilliant! Perhaps Kakashi-sensei had a reason to live, after all! His little game and truth jutsu were absolutely perfect for Sasuke's questions. Naruto had no choice but to answer any question that Sasuke chose to fire at him truthfully! The devious ninja now had one objective in mind: ditch the whole team-bonding aim for the exercise and concentrate on getting to the bottom on Naruto's "crush".

With that, Sasuke turned on the spot, walked back to their little of grass, and plopped himself down. He waited for the rest of the squad to return.

Naruto sat on the bank of the river, absolutely embarrassed, somewhat fearing for his life, and just a little annoyed at Sakura. And pissed-off at his sensei, too, of course. Both of them were insane. He groaned aloud, wondering how his life had turned on him so quickly. Well, he really should have been expecting such a silly question from his female teammate. But really, a truth jutsu? Who ever knew that Kakashi, or anyone for that matter, could be so devious. What was the educational value in all of this?

The fox-boy peeked a glance to his right, expecting to confront Sasuke beside him, demanding explanations. He was a bit surprised to see no one in his company, though. Surely the stoic ninja would have ran over and pounded his face in. Actually, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke never wanted to even look at him again, afraid the blond would jump him or something. Sighing at his fate, Naruto got up and accepted his harsh reality and went back to rejoin his group members for more torturous rounds of questioning.

All four members of squad seven sat in their original positions, back with their respective and slightly used writing tools and slightly filled out papers. None of them had forgotten what had conspired within the group only minutes before; one of the most unpredictable confessions of all time! Then again, Naruto Uzumaki did have a reputation for being loud, spontaneous and unpredictable.

Silver-haired jounin Kakashi opened up the session, trying to ease the tension. "Alright, I believe I am correct in saying that it is Naruto's turn to start the rounds. Remember, you must complete the sheet I gave you. That means absolutely no off-topic questions, or else the jutsu will not be deactivated."

Sasuke eyes widened suddenly. Damn. He had forgotten about that little detail. Okay, so he'd have to ask his blond friend both about his answer to Sakura's question, and stick to the topics.

The jiinchuriki feigned indifference to the previous incident and scanned his list. He wanted to complete it at soon as possible to avoid unwanted questions, which were surely to come no matter what their sensei said or did. "Kakashi-sensei, how did you come up with your Truth-jutsu?" he asked in a cautious voice.

"What do you mean, how? I simply thought it would be a convenient jutsu to have and worked on the chakra exercises to build it up," came the reply. Naruto wrote it down. Next Kakashi, asked his question and received an answer, and a nice innocent pattern like this circulated around the circle for a few rounds. But, as was inevitable, Sasuke broke the loop with his burning curiousity (which, of course, was shared with the rest of the group).

"Naruto-baka, how long have you _liked_ me for?" He asked, smirking. Sakura gasped and blushed. Kakashi slouched, rolling his eyes. The assignment had been functioning so well up till then. Ah well, can't be helped. Especially with teenagers.

But Naruto, being used to the pattern by now, had been caught off guard and had begun to actually answer the directed question. "For about a y – hey! No! I'm not answering!" he yelled, turning bright red when he realized what he actually HAD been answering.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, that question was inappropriate and completely unrelated to our mission. But now, unfortunately, Naruto you have no choice. You have to answer."

Naruto stared incredulously at his teacher. "No way! I don't CARE what happens to me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh who cares anyways? It doesn't matter what you answer; you'll have liked him for that long and there's nothing you can do about it!" _'Chaa! Go Sasuke! I can't wait for the answer!'_

"Naruto, you'd better answer quick…" Kakashi warned in an ominous voice.

With reluctance, Naruto surrendered. "A… a year and a half."

Sasuke, concealing the fact that he was shocked on the inside, nodded and smirked to keep up appearances. He made extra clear the fact that Kakashi was right by writing nothing down, and that his question wasn't on the assignment and that asking it achieved nothing. He received a heated glare from Naruto.

Proceeding with the previously broken-up pattern, and not breaking eye-contact with the Uchiha across from him, Naruto fired out his next question. "Why are you such a bastard?"

"Because I can. And you ask for it," Sasuke replied, also still holding the glare with the blue-eyed teen across the circle.

"Boys, please stay on topic and ask other people besides each other…" Kakashi offered. Sakura giggled, finding the whole situation amusing.

Wow. A year and a half? That's a long period of time! Sasuke had not been expecting to hear that from Naruto, and had been shocked at the confession. Well, it was true that the two of them had been good friends and allies for quite a while; practically five years. Also, with Naruto, he had come to learn that nothing was impossible. But, still… the confession had been much unexpected, even from a random person like Naruto…

Kakashi turned his focus away from his students and on the slowly darkening sky above them. He noticed that the sun was setting, sinking slowly behind the horizon to bask the clouds in vibrant shades of orange and pink. He then looked down at his sheet, taking in the fact that it appeared only a third done, along with the papers of his students. He then realized that there was no possible way that they were going to complete the mission, meaning that the answer sheets ha had handed out would be left incomplete, which thus meant that his crafty truth jutsu would not be lifted off until the following morning. This left his team a whole night free from his supervision. At these realizations, Kakashi resisted the strong urge to cackle maniacally. His eternal rival, Gai-sensei, would be proud of his genius, the bastard. He was "harnessing the eternal power of youth" perfectly.

The jounin faked a yawn, interrupting the question that Sakura was currently firing at Sasuke. "Well, it's getting dark, as you may have noticed (which they hadn't, so consumed in the "game"), so that means that unfortunately, we'll have to stop for today and continue this tomorrow." He paused for any reactions, and for affect. Naruto looked immensely relieved and immediately stood up, stretching his stiff joints.

"But wait Kakashi-sensei! That means that the jutsu won't be deactivated!" Sakura exclaimed, a look of panic on her face.

"Ah yes, Good point," he said, not sounding concerned at all. "Well, have good sleeps you three. Meet back here tomorrow morning, usual time. Jaa!" With those last departing words, he vanished with a cloud of smoke, leaving his three dumb-struck students behind.

"What?! No! He can't do that! Aw, hell!" Sakura fumed, standing up and stiffening her shoulders in frustration. She sighed angrily. "God. Well, I'd better be getting home," She proclaimed, turning to look at an irritated Sasuke and a confused looking Naruto. "Uh, well… bye then. Good luck with… stuff, you two." She left them with one last awkward glance, turning and running back into town, muttering about crazy senseis all the way home.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and flushed, ending up looking straight into his dark onyx eyes. "Haha, guess I'd better, ya know, be off too…" he gave Sasuke a funny look, hesitated a bit and then jumped away. He knew Sasuke was thinking about asking him questions now that they both still had the truth jutsu on them and were under no surveillance.

"Oh no, dobe… you're not getting away from me that easily," the dark-haired ninja muttered. This jutsu was turning out to be perfect for his curiosity to carry out….

BWAHAHA What's Sasuke gonna do? What questions will he ask? How much will he torture poor Naruto-kun!? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3!!


	3. The Torture

Wooo! Kay, so, since I've gotten some reviews and pleas for updates, I've decided to be nice and add in the third chapter. Also since I have nothing better to do.. ish dying of boredom So, without furthur ado, here is chaaaaapter threeee!!

Disclaimer: You know, I think the purpose of these disclaimers is, not to give credit to the legal owners of the basis of our fanfictions, but to make us feel AGONY and suffering every time it forces us to remind ourselves that we DON'T own the original!! AAAARGH!! ahem I'm okay. Oh and btw, I don't own Naruto. angry mumbling

_Previously in chapter two…_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke and flushed, ending up looking straight into his dark onyx eyes. "Haha, guess I'd better, ya know, be off too…" he gave Sasuke a funny look, hesitated a bit and then jumped away. He knew Sasuke was thinking about asking him questions now that they both still had the truth jutsu on them and were under no surveillance._

"_Oh no, dobe… you're not getting away from me that easily," the dark-haired ninja muttered. This jutsu was turning out to be perfect for his curiosity to carry out._

CHAPTER THREE

Sasuke jump-started his sprint, copying his friend and catching up to him in a matter of seconds. Naruto flinched as Sasuke fell in step with him.

"What the heck do you want, Sasuke-teme?!" the blond demanded, picking up his speed. The faster he got to his house, the quicker Sasuke would be locked out and the quicker he could fill his body with the best sustenance around; MISO RAMEN!

Forced to answer nothing but the truth, lest the unspeakable maim him, Sasuke replied to this, "If you expect me to ignore what you said today dobe, you're more stupid than I imagined. I want some answers." He also increased his pace to match with Naruto's quickening one.

Naruto growled out his frustration with the boy. "There's nothing to know! You already know that it's been one and a half years! Stop screwing with me!" He grimaced and another blush bloomed on his cheeks at his choice of words. Imagery could be a very cruel thing sometimes…

"Oh, you wish." Sasuke, even though not usual, inadvertently blushed at the repeated fact, thinking again about how long his most valued companion had seem him as more than just a companion. This got Sasuke trying to analyze if there had been any different behaviour from his friend during the last one and a half years. Sasuke could in fact recall a few weird moments, now that he thought back on it. There certainly was now an explanation for the increased trips to the hot spring baths the two had indulged themselves in. Ooh, now it was all hitting the dimmed light bulb in the Uchiha's mind.

"I thought that you would have said Sakura for your answer," Sasuke wondered aloud.

Naruto spluttered, "That was what, two years ago now? Oh right, you wouldn't have known my feelings for her hand changed, would you?" The blond instantly regretted his last sentence. Sasuke's return from Orochimaru had always been, and would forever be, a very tender subject of discussion. Quickly changing the dangerous direction of the conversation, he added, "So, you thought wrong."

The avenger had sensed the boy's regret so therefore decided to stick to the topic at hand, and plowed into his original plan of reaping the benefits of the jutsu. If he actually thought about it, he might have realized that he was getting a bit obsessed with obtaining answers, but he really had nothing to lose, or better to do for that matter. And seeing his friend get so worked up and flustered was proving to be entertaining; he hardly got to see this side of Naruto. No, such thoughts were not cynical at all! No surrey. Sasuke was just about to ask another question, to further torment the boy, but then he noticed that they had stopped. They were now standing in front of an apartment building. Naruto stepped ahead of Sasuke.

"So sorry, but your stupid questioning ends here, Sasuke," the blond said roughly, his head dropped and not meeting the other boy's eyes. Sasuke could see that his friend looked a bit hurt… but, the boy should have known that he was only teasing him…

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and went into his pocket, pulling out his silver house key. Sasuke observed in silence as he entered the key into its slot, and as it turned half-way counterclockwise. A small click sounded off, identifying a match and that the door had been unlocked successfully.

"Good job, dobe. You got the right key this time," he said lowly so as to not disrupt the quite atmosphere. Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, who then rolled his eyes at the childish gesture. Naruto twisted the door handle and pushed, opening it. He hesitated upon entering, his back remaining faced to Sasuke. He almost laughed when the irony of his current cliché of a situation was slapped in his face; Sasuke and him waiting outside the door to his apartment, waiting to go their separate ways. Practically seemed like the ending of a nice date.

On any other day, Naruto most likely would have played the role of the good host and had invited and Sasuke in, his guest, inside for a bit or, on rarer occasions, even to stay the night. But that wouldn't be happening this evening; this was different. His dark-haired companion might not be able to understand exactly why, but Naruto knew he was certainly opposed to more teasing.

"Naruto," came Sasuke's calm voice from behind him. Naruto's head turned slightly toward the familiar voice, his ears unconsciously perking up at the comforting sound. "Do you want me to come in?" he asked, knowing already what the answer would be. It was for his own good anyways, that he had asked, Sasuke figured. He knew that Naruto wouldn't suck up his own damaged pride to ask him in himself.

Sasuke watched Naruto's posture fall. Naruto was thinking; he would surely have to either murder his sensei or kiss him for the answer he was forced to reply. "N… yes…" he whispered, defeated yet again by the bonding jutsu.

The Uchiha stepped forward, and, before he was able to get too close to the boy, Naruto slipped inside the building. He removed his shoes before turning on a few dim lights, and then entered the kitchen. Sasuke followed suit.

"Do you want anything?" Naruto asked politely.

Sasuke sat down at the table in the center of the kitchen. "What? That was a really stupid question to ask! Way too broad," came the irritated reply.

Naruto blinked and grimaced, realizing his mistake. "Ah, I meant, ya know, food-wise. Sorry…heh," he said, apologizing and scratching the back of his neck.

Sasuke sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Too late now," he said, annoyed, and then proceeded to answer the extremely bothersome question. "Yes. I want to kill Itachi, and I want a glass of water. I want… strangely I want to lie down on your couch and I…" he stopped, his eyes suddenly going wide and a faint blush decorating his cheeks. Naruto paused in making the instant noodles to look over at his friend. Seeing the blush on his pale cheeks make his own cheeks flare up.

"Go on…"

'_This jutsu must know what I desire even without me knowing it myself…"_ Sasuke thought, getting more aggravated with the jutsu by the minute. "I want to know what it would be like to see you in the same way that you see me," Sasuke finished in a low voice, humiliated at having to express his innermost thoughts. So inner that he didn't even know he was even capable of thinking them.

As calmly as he could manage, Naruto turned back to preparing his and Sasuke's meals. It was hard though, his hands were shaking and his vision was unfocused. "See how it feels? To be pried open by the jutsu?"

"Hn…" came Sasuke's reply. He looked at his friend's black and orange clad back, watching the clothing shift as the food was prepared.

Naruto took the seat across from Sasuke at the table, giving them each a bowl of instant ramen and a glass of water. Silence hung over them as they ate, each mind full with its own thoughts.

The blonde's eyes met Sasuke's, Naruto pondering his next question. His next move. It would be very daring to ask it, and the answer hr was most likely to receive would crush his hopes. But, to move on, he had to make that risk. To take the chance. However, his companion also had a question for Naruto, as he beat him to it. Inside, Naruto was relieved that he could put off projecting his doomsday question for the time being.

"Why exactly do you like me? As in, more than just friendly affection?" he asked clearly, making sure to be specific this time. He had to know. Maybe then, with the answer, Sasuke could analyze the situation and see where Naruto was coming from, in greater detail.

A blush crept across Naruto's tan cheeks. He broke eye-contact with Sasuke, suddenly growing shy. "That's easy… you're an amazing ninja," he said. He looked back up to see a smirk playing on Sasuke's face. "Geez! I knew you'd ask such a question to boost your already fat ego!"

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. He made a sweeping gesture of his arm, encouraging his friend to continue with his answer.

Naruto pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. "Hmph. Well, it's obvious that even you know you're not ugly because of the mob of fangirls that follow you everywhere…"

"And have you been added to that mob?" Sasuke said, barely containing the amusement from his voice. He ducked to dodge the metal fork that flew his way.

"So I think you're attractive. I mean, I also think Sakura is pretty… but… I don't know what it is, there's just something about you that makes you seem more appealing."

"Maybe it's because I'm not annoying?"

"Oh, no, you're definitely annoying," Naruto said, smirking. Sasuke glared. "Anyways, I suppose it's also because you're my closest friend…" Naruto finished, looking back at the boy, preparing for any reaction. The Uchiha nodded at the truth in his words.

Sasuke's attention drifted off and he looked to the side. A year and a half… what had been happening in his life a year and a half ago? Ah. That's right. That was about the time that Naruto, Sakura and the ninja named Sai had met up with him, after almost three years of hard separation. They were so desperately determined to snatch him, rescue him, from the evil grasp of Orochimaru, and return back to Konoha with him safely. Sasuke remembered the powerful look on Naruto's face when he had looked down at him from atop the plateau. It was all making more sense now. At that time, the Uchiha hadn't really understood why his old teammates and friends had tried to so hard for him. His mind, that had once been new to the bonds of friendship, brotherhood and love, had been smothered and clouded over by Orochimaru and his damned cursed seal, poisoned by the need for power. Power that he was willing to kill his best friend for. Sasuke's need for this power and strength had been so overwhelming that it had drowned out the need for almost anything else. But when he had seen his old friends return for him, endangering their lives by infiltrating the snake's lair, and even after all the grief that he had caused them and still needing Sasuke to the point of tears, ha had realized that he was being quite foolish. His friends had needed him, and he had needed them. All along.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto and game him a small smile. "I take it you realized all of this on that day, right?" he asked, knowing he would, of all people, understand.

Naruto returned the smile. "Yeah… when I saw you up there, with those ridiculous clothes on, I felt something. I realized the feelings I had for you have moved on from brotherly to… to love."

They both let that word hand in the air. It had hit a hard and rusted string in Sasuke's heart. When, long ago, Sakura had expressed her undying love for him before he had abandoned Konoha, he had felt nothing like what she had; only border-line friendship and respect. But now the confession was coming from Naruto, his most valued comrade and friend.

Naruto blushed and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in habit. "Well that was lame! Sorry bout that…"

"Idiot, why are you apologizing?" Sasuke wondered aloud, forgetting about the truth jutsu and asking out of sincere curiousity.

The boy shrugged. "You're probably really freaked out by all of this, is all," he said, somewhat strained. He took a sip of his water, looking away.

Sasuke considered that statement and knew the answer immediately. "Not really. And I wanted to know anyways. I barraged you with personal questions, knowing full well you had no choice but to answer truthfully."

"Speaking of questions… can I… can I ask you one?" Naruto glanced up, his face a heated red.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, you may ask me another question, if that wasn't the only one," he replied, smirking.

The blonde rolled his eyes and nodded. He gathered up his quickly escaping courage and, in a speedy move only a shinobi could do, leaned all the way across the small table, his face about three inches from Sasuke's. The affronted boy jumped a bit at the eye-blinkingly fast movement. He prepared himself for Naruto's question, as Naruto prepared himself to ask it. "Can… can I kiss you?" came the question, the boy's eyes displaying his desire for the pale boy sitting in front of him, so close to his face. He saw Sasuke's own eyes widen slightly and felt the heat radiate off his pale face with his blush.

laughs maniacally Oh gee golly, how mean am I? Sorry bout the cliff-hanger!! Review to read the next (and most likely final) chapter!!


	4. Thank you, truth jutsu!

Disclaimer: I KNOW OMG I don't own Naruto. Only MK-sama does.

AN: WARNING There will be yaoi in this chapter!!! I realize that I suck at writing smutty scenes but don't worry, it won't be too bad. Just a heads up, I think whenever I try to write these kinds of scenes, they always come out sounding really awkward… don't be TOO picky on me. But it's SasuNaru! Be happy! And this is also the last chapter.

_Previously in chapter three…_

_The blonde rolled his eyes and nodded. He gathered up his quickly escaping courage and, in a speedy move only a shinobi could do, leaned all the way across the small table, his face about three inches from Sasuke's. The affronted boy jumped a bit at the eye-blinkingly fast movement. He prepared himself for Naruto's question, as Naruto prepared himself to ask it. "Can… can I kiss you?" came the question, the boy's eyes displaying his desire for the pale boy sitting in front of him, so close to his face. He saw Sasuke's own eyes widen slightly and felt the heat radiate off his pale face with his blush._

Sasuke was caught for a second. He did not know what he wanted. Here was the most valued person in his life, having only just confessed the strong and concrete feelings he had for him and now asking for a kiss. Everything was blurry and traveling at high speed, yet it all somehow made perfect sense to him. He looked into Naruto's piercingly blue eyes, burning with his need for Sasuke, his lust for him, hovering very close to his. If his own pounding heart beat was any indicator, Sasuke figured he already knew the answer. So did the jutsu.

"Sure…" he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Naruto's lightly trembling lips. Sasuke unconsciously, and without taking his eyes off the blonde, pushed the empty ramen bowl and glass off to the side, and out of harm's way. He didn't want anything to get broken…

Naruto strongly resisted the overwhelming urge to leap crazily around and cry with happiness. He had been waiting for this moment for too long, perhaps even after that fateful day at the academy so long ago. Now, he was finally going to get what his dreams had only crafted into teasing illusions. With both arms balancing him on the hardwood table, he leaned forward until his nose touched Sasuke's softly. He let his eyes close and Sasuke copied him. Both their heads tilted to the left, Naruto slightly trembling with anticipation. Sasuke exhaled onto Naruto's parted lips in the second before they connected.

An uncontrollable smile bent the blonde's lips into a curve. He didn't even notice the few tears leaking down his cheeks through his bliss. He increased the pressure on the other boy's lips, loving how perfectly their profiles fit together.

Sasuke felt Naruto's smile. Wanting to see his face, he slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Naruto followed and stared through a watery gaze. Sasuke brought a thumb to his face and brushed away a tear, stopping it as it was gliding down the curve of the left cheek. He knew the cause for the tears wasn't sadness; he could read that clearly in the eyes that were leaking. He smiled; glad that he could make him this happy with one simple kiss.

Naruto's expression turned and he brought one of his hands up, cupping Sasuke's smooth cheek. He captured Sasuke's lips for a second time, more demanding and harsh that before. Sasuke grunted and brought a hand up to Naruto's raised arm, grasping it.

"Nn…" Sasuke unconsciously let out, moving with Naruto in the kiss. The blonde changed his slightly awkward position on the table, getting completely out of his seat and climbing onto the table. He reluctantly broke the heated kiss and slipped off the table and forward down into the other boy's lap, causing them both to grunt. Naruto gave a devilish grin, put one leg on either side of Sasuke, and hooked his ankles around the back of the seat, straddling his waist. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, what's wrong with this picture, dobe? I think I should be where you are instead," Sasuke murmured, pressing his face close to Naruto's, tantalizing him with the promise of another kiss. Naruto moved in but Sasuke inched away.

Naruto huffed in frustration. "Oh who cares…?" He then brought both his hands up and firmly cupped Sasuke's face, leaning in and stealing a kiss, letting him know who was boss, no matter how much he refused it.

_'Who does care…?'_ Sasuke thought, breathing in deeply through his nose, starting to feel lightheaded from a sudden bolt of pleasure. He moaned softly as he felt Naruto's tongue sweep across his lips. Almost at once, he opened his mouth to grant it access, anxious to feel the warm heat inside his mouth. Both boys pressed themselves flush against each other, heart beats quickening, chests moving rapidly. Naruto moaned as Sasuke swept his tongue languidly against his. Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto's waist, encircling it perfectly as if he had done it a million times before. Naruto let his hands slip down from the boy's face and rubbed his back, deepening the already intense kiss and breathing hard through his nose. He had needed this for so long; too long. Suddenly though, he pulled away, causing a wet sound as their lips separated. He was secretly pleased as Sasuke immediately tried to enter the kiss again, moving in on Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto said panting, ignoring the other boy's actions, "I need to make sure… that you're okay with all this…" His voice was husky from the kiss and head spinning with lightheadedness, Sasuke appearing fuzzy in his vision. He so badly wanted to continue but he would not feel comfortable if Sasuke wasn't one hundred percent sure. Though, from what he could tell already, Naruto was sure he was.

The sound of Naruto's rough voice sent chills down Sasuke's spine. In answer to the completely unneeded and unstated question, he brought his hands up to Naruto's chest, his shaky fingers brushing over the cold zipper to his black and orange coat. "Naruto, I wouldn't want it any other way," he said in a deep murmur, knowing that was completely true. He brought one hand down to the small of his back and then forced Naruto's body down harder on him, making sure Naruto really believed him.

Naruto gasped then moaned, pressing his heat harder onto Sasuke's. He blushed as he felt how hard the boy was, and blushed only further as he assumed that he was just as hard or even harder. He brought his left hand up through Sasuke's shirt, sliding it up his soft skin and feeling the goose bumps he was causing. The moan he heard from Sasuke served as a catalyst for the heat and hardness in groin, only making him harder, if possible. Naruto placed his lips to the sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck and licked.

Sasuke panted and pulled down on the zipper with trembling fingers. He felt Naruto's warm hand pull out from beneath his shirt and as it joined him to help remove the coat. Naruto immediately loved the feeling of Sasuke undressing him. He sucked hard on Sasuke's pale neck, returning both his hands to beneath the Uchiha's shirt and running them all over his skin. Sasuke pushed up from the chair, bucking his hips into Naruto and causing a friction between their hard arousal. He tilted his head to allow Naruto easier access to his neck as the suction increased. He sucked until his mouth was soar and, with one last skillful sweep of his hot tongue, Naruto broke away from the skin and kissed the love-bite that he had left.

Sasuke's swollen lips met his in a heated, open-mouthed embrace, both boys pressing themselves hard against each other. Their movements caused the wooden chair to rock.

Sasuke panted, with difficulty saying, "Naruto… ah, let's… go on… couch." He feared the chair would give out and topple over, sending them both crashing to the ground onto the hard tile and that wouldn't be too pleasant. Naruto gave a nod at the suggestion and, with some awkwardness, detangled himself from the other boy and got up from the chair. They moved in unison toward the aforementioned piece of furniture, slightly blind as to where they were going, being occupied with each other along the way. Naruto could not get enough of Sasuke, and now the he was his, he wouldn't stop. The Uchiha was sharing these feelings with him, even though they had surfaced only recently.

Their bodies fell into the soft cushions of the couch, much better than sitting on the rickety wooden chair. They entwined their legs and arms together, as if they had never gotten up from their previous position, although it was a lot more comfortable on the couch.

Naruto, stealing the dominant role, moved their bodies so he was straddling Sasuke, the boy's head resting between his hands. Naruto's eyes overflowed with lust for the other boy, the lust only intensifying with the mirroring expression from Sasuke beneath him.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, only 3 inches above his face. Not breaking eye contact, he slowly bucked his hips up into the blonde's. He closed his eyes and moaned at the pleasure that shot through him as he felt the boy's erection against his own. Naruto's eyelids drooped, immense pleasure throbbing through him. He leaned down and buried his face into Sasuke's neck, breathing hotly on the flushed skin. He answered Sasuke by thrusting into him with a force greater than what Sasuke had given. He entangled his fingers into the boy's silky black hair, tugging at it. Sasuke brought his hands up and hugged Naruto's shoulders, locking his fingers together. With a deep breath, he rocked his hips up and breathed heavily into the blonde hair. He thrust upwards again in quick succession, earning a moan right beside his ear.

Naruto, needing to move faster, lifted up from his neck. He put his hands on Sasuke's chest and silently asked if he could remove his shirt. Sasuke tugged on the bottom of Naruto's black mesh, nodding. He sat up slightly to make it easier to remove the shirt, and pulled off Naruto's after. They discarded the clothes to the side and met in an intense kiss, opening and closing their mouths in a vicious need, tongues sliding against each other.

"Ready?" Sasuke breathed out. Naruto bit his lip and thrust down into Sasuke. They began a slow but thorough rhythm, grinding into each other as hard as possible. Naruto cried out in pleasure, the throbbing in his groin getting faster as the blood rushed down. Sasuke kneaded his knuckles into Naruto's warm tanned back, meeting every one of his thrusts harder with his own. He wrapped both his legs around Naruto's hips, bringing the boy even closer to him.

"Mmn… ah!" Naruto cried out, burying his face into Sasuke's collar bone, sucking at the hollow there. Sasuke moved faster against Naruto. He moved his hands to his butt, forcing his erection down harder. Naruto felt dizzy with pleasure, sucking hard on Sasuke's chest. He rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's naked sides, almost tickling him but not quite soft enough to. Sasuke slipped his fingers under the waistband of Naruto's boxers, skipping his pants. Naruto pumped himself into Sasuke's erection with vigour, moving his hands into the boy's pants.

Sasuke began to see white sparks in his vision and felt something coiling in his belly. "Naru… to! I, ah, come!" He yelled out, his sentence broken with the effort it took to talk. Naruto himself was almost at release and their thrusts put on one last burst of speed, the couch actually moving with them. Sasuke shut his eyes and moaned loudly as his arousal reached the peak, his erection throbbing and releasing hot spurts of white liquid beneath Naruto. He panted and grunted as Naruto bit down onto his chest, muffling his scream as he came. Sasuke let his hand fall against the armrest of the abused couch, his arms falling limp to his sides. Naruto collapsed on top of him, weak from his bone-shaking orgasm.

Both boys spent a minute breathing heavily, their groins still throbbing with waves of pleasure. Naruto gave one last slow buck of his hips down into Sasuke and sighed in his neck.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke let out absent mindedly, stroking the skin of Naruto's lower back. His hands slid down into Naruto's boxers, his wrists lifting up the waistband. The intense warmth of Naruto's skin made Sasuke want to massage his hands all over it. He felt the other boy lightly stroking his sides. His hips unconsciously moved upward into Sasuke's touch.

"Feels nice?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Mmm… yeah…." Naruto answered, completely relaxed. He lifted up his head and made eye contact with Sasuke. He bent down and kissed him, slowly and deeply, showing his feelings. Sasuke made his fingers dance up and out of the boy's boxers and flutter up his back. Naruto broke the kiss and laughed. "Tickles…" He gave a cheeky grin and kissed Sasuke lightly on the nose. Sasuke scrunched up his nose at the too-sweet gesture. Naruto laughed at his expression and Sasuke pinched him. He gave a laugh of triumph. Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, didn't you know? The first one to pout is doomed to the uke fate," Sasuke said innocently. He smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing what he had done. He would be sore tomorrow.

Later that night, when the boys could actually think clearly for more than a few seconds, Naruto had posed the unnecessary question of Sasuke staying the night. In the same bed. TOGETHER (_omg)_. Of course, Sasuke had given the blond a blank stare, implying that he was an idiot for even needing to ask. Thus the meaninglessness of the question!

Since everything between the two had occurred after daylight, the next morning Naruto spent a long time convincing himself that everything between he and Sasuke wasn't just another one of his teasing dreams. Sasuke had given him numerous thwacks upside the head to end his confusion. A few kisses hadn't hurt, either. Just to make ABSOLUTELY sure Naruto knew that their relationship was, indeed, a reality.

When it was time to leave the house and return to the meeting spot to continue yesterday's "mission", things were definitely looking brighter on Naruto's end. He had never imagined things could end up so well! Instead of familiarizing reluctance with the idea of more questions under the truth jutsu, he in fact smiled at the prospect. After all, it was jutsu to thank in the end for the way his romance issues had unfolded; straight (well, metaphorically anyways), flat, beautiful and with no unwanted creases.

The fox-boy looked at his raven-haired companion and smiled, taking all of what he saw in the morning sunlight. Beautiful. And the boy was his forever. Sasuke met his gazing eyes and returned the smile, taking Naruto's breath away at the rare sight.

The two ninja arrived at the usual "Team 7 Bridge", meeting up with Sakura. She waved happily to them, greeting them with a cheerful "good morning".

"How did you both sleep?" she asked politely, smiling.

The two exchanged glances and smirked, slightly red in the face against their will. "Oh, all right. Once we got to sleep, that is." Sasuke answered. Naruto repeated him, answering the question for himself. Sakura blinked, her confused and innocent confusion giving way to laughter from the two boys.

Kakashi, amazingly, appeared not too long after. They immediately continued with their interrogation rounds, this time sticking to the actual topics so as to remove their sensei's blasted jutsu as quickly as possible. Though, Naruto had it to thank profusely. Sakura, on the other hand, now found herself in Sasuke's shoes and was immensely curious as to what had conspired between her two friends the night before. Kakashi, with his amazing super ninja powers, sensed that something was going on with his students.

Before anyone was prepared or could stop him, Kakashi asked the inevitable, "Hm. So boys, what exactly happened last night?"

Naruto gave a wickedly tooth smile and said, "Alright, this'll take a while… Sasuke, if you would be so kind as to begin…"

Sasuke nodded, smirking. "My pleasure, Naruto. Kakashi, you're going to regret this. So… last night…"

Kakashi held up an index finger. "Oh, wait, before you begin, I'll tell you now what would've happened to you, had you chosen to not answer the questions all those times."

All three of them stared intently, expecting the answer to what they all feared.

Kakashi took a deep breath, leaned in closer to his students, and said, "Absolutely nothing."

- Owari –

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my fic! Hope that limey scene wasn't too painful to read… please review to give me feedback and comments! And no, I doubt there'll be a sequel to this…


End file.
